1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mattress structures and more particular pertains to a circular air mattress for supporting an individual within a circular tent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mattress structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, mattress structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art mattress structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,395; U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,077; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,435; U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,665; U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,875; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,098.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a circular air mattress for supporting an individual within a circular tent which includes a circular upper web coupled to a circular lower web by a perimeter side wall extending therebetween, an air valve directed through the side wall for permitting pneumatic inflation of the mattress, and a plurality of spacing projections extending from the lower circular web and cooperating to support the mattress above a floor web of an associated tent.
In these respects, the circular air mattress according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting an individual within a circular tent.